A study of mental retardation is being conducted in Rochester, Minnesota, using their records-linkage system. The objectives of this study are to determine the incidence of mental retardation, temporal trends in incidence and risk factors for mental retardation in this population. Analysis of data for febrile seizures is being conducted based on a large prevalence survey from the People's Republic of China.